Diamante
Introduction Diamante is an Executive Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Diamond Seat and a Commanding Officer of the Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit. Due to his status, he is the main antagonist of the Worth Woodsea Arc Personality History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Relationships 'Coalition' 'Konton' 'Macbeth' 'Giselle Gewelle' Diamante gave Giselle orders not to use her ability on members of his crew and when he found that she disobeyed that order and was killed. He expressed that had she survived he would kill her himself. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Diamante ate the Flutter Flutter Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to flatten anything he touches like a flag and reform and fold it while still retaining its original characteristics. * Lock (ロック Rokku?): Diamante undoes his power on something that he has used his powers onto return that object to its original state of matter. Diamante first used this technique to change the shape of his sword. ** Halcón Glaive ** Guadaña ** Vipera Glaive (蛇の剣 (ウィーペラグレイブ) Wīpera Gureibu?, literally meaning "Snake Sword"): Diamante flattens the blade of his sword. The flattened blade will then extend itself and move like a snake towards a target in order to cut them. ** Corrida Glaive (闘牛 (コリーダ) グレイブ Korīda Gureibu?, literally meaning "Bullfighting Glaive"): Diamante uses his sword and flattens it to reform and fold it in the form of a bull's head, effectively forming a stylized mace, which he uses to strike his opponent. * Army Bandera (陸軍旗 (アーミーバンテラ) Āmī Bantera?, literally meaning "Army Flag"): Diamante makes the ground he is standing on ripple and flutter, making it difficult for all nearby foes to move and stand on it. * Ola Bandera * Látigo Bandera * Flutter Release (解除 (ヒラリリース) Hira Rirīsu?, literally meaning "Release"): Diamante releases the effects of his Devil Fruit on an object, causing it to return to its original shape. ** Death Enjambre (死の星屑 (デス・エンハンブレ) Desu Enhanbure?, literally meaning "Stardust of Death"): Diamante pulls out several folded up confetti cannons, undoes his powers over them, and fires them all at once. He then uses Flapper Release on the "confetti" high in the sky, revealing it to be spiked iron balls that he had flattened with his powers. The iron balls then fall to the ground like rain, a sight Diamante compares to "falling stardust". According to Diamante, this technique's destructive power is enough to wipe out an entire army. * Half Moon Glaive: '''Diamante waves his rapier from his side to above his head where he swings it down, creating a compressed air projectile that slashes his opponent. The strength and depth is such that it can create deep fissures in the ground for considerable distances. * '''Crescent Moon Glaive Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Strength Trivia Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Coalition Commander Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Category:Pirate World